


From The Ashes Blooms A Rose

by MrsThorfinnRowle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 02:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsThorfinnRowle/pseuds/MrsThorfinnRowle
Summary: When Hermione's parents are killed, she's adopted by Sirius Black. She grows up as a Slytherin and befriends those in her house. Throw in a betrothal contract between her and Draco and things get interesting. Will she wind up defeating Voldemort or working for him? Au where Hermione is the chosen one, or is she?





	From The Ashes Blooms A Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling is the mastermind behind the HP series, but we already knew that. I only own the idea for this story and my OCs if any appear the story. Anything you recognize is the property of J.K. Rowling.  
> A/N: First off let me say this, this will be the last new story I post on FFN. I will continue to update each story on that site possibly, but any new ones will be posted on AO3. There is no fucking reason for people to just assume shit about me. None of you know me personally, well except for maybe one person but that’s it. I did not need the extremely nasty comments some of you left on a work of FICTION that has no real people involved. Instead of assuming shit, why don’t you grow up and ask about things. The reason the story Revenge is a dish best served cold exists is definitely not because of other people in the fandom. It’s because while I was at Wal-Mart one day I thought what would happen if Voldemort met the demons and a few choice characters from Buffy. The next troll comment that comes in bashing me is harassment and will be reported. For those of you that actually follow me and like my stories I am so sorry, that it has come to this. I didn’t need all the nasty comments TWO DAYS after my granddads funeral, so for my mental health I am moving to a much better site where they control troll comments better. I will be keeping this profile to read stories and my beta profile but that’s it.  
> If you find any plot holes or any grammar and spelling issues, please be kind enough to let me know.

Herman and Jane Granger were perfectly normal people, except that they had trouble conceiving. Once they had finally been able to, the baby was a little girl. They had decided to name her Hermione. Two years after she was born a man named Dumbledore had showed up at the Granger’s front door one night.

“Mr. and Mrs. Granger, my name is Albus Dumbledore and I am a wizard. I’m here to protect you and your daughter.” Albus answered the Granger’s wandering looks when they answered the door.

“Just what do you mean, you’re a wizard? There’s no such thing. Tell us Sir, just why you have come to our door this late at night.” Herman didn’t believe this man. There was no way that magic was real.

“I’ve come because you are in grave danger. Your daughter is very special and apparently at such a young age, already has a target on her back.” Dumbledore tried to explain the best he could, but Herman interrupted him.

“What do you mean- Hermione’s got a target on her back. She’s only two years old, how dare you say such a thing!?” Mr. Granger was outraged at this man. He mumbled to himself. “This man is crazy old coot. Hermione’s not in any danger. A target on her back my ass.”

Dumbledore let that last part slide.”Yes Mr. Granger a target on her back. Like I said before she is a special child. There’s a mad man in our world that’s learned of her. The prophecy made has said that neither can live while the other survives. It is my intention to get you into hiding. I’ve come here because I don’t wish any harm to come to you or your daughter. I beg of you come with me please and I can protect all of you.” Dumbledore didn’t know how else to get it across to the Granger’s.

“Can we have some time to think about things? How are we to reach you after we’ve decided?” Jane spoke up for her husband.

“I was really hoping that you would let me know right away as it’s your lives at stake. I can give you no more than twenty-four hours. I will be back tomorrow night. If yes, then please have your bags packed, and I will be back to get you tomorrow.” Dumbledore didn’t want to leave them, but he couldn’t make up their minds for them.

It didn’t take long for Voldemort to figure out that Dumbledore had tried to foil his plans. He did have Fenrir and Bellatrix watching the Granger’s home. As soon as he got notice Dumbledore was trying to move the Granger’s he set up a plan of attack.

“Marcus Selwyn, Bella, and Fenrir I want you three to show up to the Granger’s tomorrow night. You have to kill all three and anyone else on the property before that old fool moves the girl.” Voldemort was pacing the floor at Riddle mansion. “Make sure the little mud-blood is dead. We can’t have her stealing our magic now can we?”

His three most loyal followers nodded. “Yes my lord. Uncontrolled fiendfyre should do the trick. I say we set them on fire one by one and leave the house to burn. We’ll save the infant for last. Make sure the parents are out of the way first, and the brat can watch mummy and daddy die.” Bellatrix had a good deal ever so often, but what she didn’t realize was that her own cousin Regulus had overheard her conversation with Voldemort.

No one knew that Regulus was a double agent. He had joined the dark lord when he was just a sixth year in school. Now he was regretting it and had turned to Dumbledore for help. Dumbledore had wanted him to remain at Voldemort’s side though as a spy. As soon as he heard Bella’s plan he went straight to Dumbledore.

“You have to help the Granger’s. Bella wants to set them on fire to kill the whole family and leave the house to burn to the ground. She’s just a baby, she’s just Harry’s age. Sirius would happily adopt her if it came down to it. I would, but I can’t because of my duty to the dark lord.” Regulus pleaded for the little muggleborn’s life.

“Of course, we’ll have a surveillance squad set up. You go on and go back to Voldemort. You can tell him that the other chosen one has died and that he doesn’t have to worry about a thing. Don’t say a thing about our plan. You have to live to be involved in that little girl’s life. After all you will become her Uncle one day soon. We’ll get her out and replace her with a transfigured doll.” Dumbledore was mumbling things to himself again.

Regulus reported back to Voldemort, while Dumbledore went back and picked Hermione up. He had Sirius with him at the time. “Now, when the parents give their permission you will do a blood spell essentially adopting Hermione. We must keep her hidden until she goes to Hogwarts.”

Sirius nodded his head. “But don’t her parents have to stay in the house? If dead, then how can they give their permission for me to adopt her?” Sirius was asking all sorts of questions that needed some answers. He normally wouldn’t be asking these questions, but he figured he needed to know the answers before his life was turned upside down. It was almost as if he was growing up right before everyone’s eyes.

Dumbledore obviously hadn’t got that far into his plan yet, but he did have a response for Sirius. “Well, in that case I guess you will just have to go ahead and do it. I will let you know when. I’ll feel if the wards around the house are broken.”

****Halloween Night****

Bellatrix moved down the silent muggle street. Everyone was indoors at this hour so there was no one around to see her coming down the street. As she glided effortlessly over the cobblestones she was singing. “Ring around the Rosie, a pocketful of posies. Ashes ashes we all fall down.” When she got to the end of her little rhyme she started to cackle insanely. The muggles in the house up the street would definitely be falling down and would be turned to ash by the cursed fire, unless she came up with another fun idea in the process of killing them.

Reaching the house in question Bellatrix tested out the wards that were surrounding it. That fool Dumbledore thought he could keep the likes of her out with just a few well placed spells. Bella then ran her wand along the invisible wall until she found a weak spot. She jabbed her wand into said spot and with a tiny muttered spell, the wards fell.

The muggles in the house had no idea that things were about to change drastically in just a few short minutes to hours. The Granger’s were happily playing with the magical doll replacement that Dumbledore had brought. He’d told them to pretend the doll was a real baby and put an animation spell on the doll. Bellatrix according to Dumbledore was losing her marbles and she wouldn’t be able to tell that the baby Jane Granger was playing with wasn’t a real human being.

***Flashback***

_It had been only a few hours since Dumbledore had left the Granger’s. They were sitting on their ugly Green and orange couch discussing if they should pack or not._

_Herman Granger rubbed his face and neck. “That man was weird, but I think he did have a point. Maybe he’ll be back and we can tell him that we’ve decided to go with him. We should go pack just in case. You pack Hermione’s bags and I’ll work on ours.”_

_Jane nodded her head. “Yes dear.” As soon as she’d said that an urgent knocking came from the front door. Turning and heading to the door instead of the stairs, she opened it, only to see Dumbledore standing there with some strange man. Silently, she let them into the house. “Herman I think you need to come here.” She poked her head around the door to the living room to her husband’s attention._

_“Yes dear.” Herman reached the door before he saw Dumbledore standing there. “May we ask what you are doing here? We were just about to pack our things up. We’ve decided to go with you.”_

_Dumbledore had a solemn look on his face. “That’s good, but I do believe that the plans have changed.” Herman’s face was confused and got even more confused as Dumbledore explained things. “You see I have received intelligence that the death eater’s are moving tonight. I need to take your daughter with me now. I of course will be putting up wards around your house that they shouldn’t be able to break through.”_

_“Wards?” Jane was just as confused as her husband. “What do you mean wards?”_

_“Yes, madam wards. They are essentially a magical force field that will protect you and your house. However, I still need to take Hermione with us just in case those wards fail. I have here with me someone who is willing to adopt your daughter and give her the protection of his name. Her blood will be masked by his. He is just a caregiver of sorts, you will still be her parents. Here is an animated doll and we will have people stationed around your house watching it to make sure no harm comes to you.” Dumbledore was trying to explain things as simply as he could. “This doll will act just like your daughter. All you need to do is accept it and give this gentleman with me your permission to adopt your daughter. We will protect you with the best of our people and abilities. Now, if you could please go get your daughter it would be appreciated. While you’re packing, we will set the wards for you.” Dumbledore even though he was in a hurry took the time to explain the way things were._

_While Sirius and Dumbledore were setting up the wards outside, the Granger’s were packing their daughter’s life away. He said it was best for Hermione, but they were still sad. Their only baby girl was only two years old at the time. They would miss her terribly, but they knew deep down that if anything happened to Hermione they would be devastated. They knew they had to let her go with the strange men._

_Jane was working on packing up her clothes and diapers and other such things that a baby would need. Picking up a fuzzy blanket, she started to fold it and put in the trunk. Halfway through folding the blanket she broke down, crying. Herman didn’t quite know what to do. He was sad as well, but he’d never seen his wife like this before._

_“Why does this have to be us? I don’t want to g…g…gi…gi…give my b…ba…baby gi…girl up.” Jane was inconsolable._

_“I know dear, but it really is what’s best for Hermione. We need to give our permission for that gentleman to adopt her. We’ll see her again. Just have faith. After all we do have magic protecting us.” Herman didn’t know just how wrong he was._

_The Granger’s finished up packing their daughter’s things, and handed them over to Albus. He shrunk the trunk that they had put their baby girl’s whole life into. They of course had kept a few things to make sure the doll had some of Hermione’s clothes, but essentially Albus was leaving with their only baby girl and her entire life._

_“If anything happens to us you make sure that whoever adopts her treats her right. We give our permission for her to be adopted.” Herman had his arms around his wife trying his best to console her. His wife had burst into tears again._

_“I promise that Hermione will be taken very good care of. You’ll get her back shortly. I will come back for you in a few minutes after I get things settled away.” Dumbledore took Hermione and apparated away. Sirius was short to follow him after throwing one last ward around the Granger’s house._

_***_ End Flashback _***_

After the wards broke, Bellatrix made quick work of the guards Dumbledore had placed around the Granger’s house. While Bellatrix was murdering the guards, she was humming under her breath. Eventually she got louder and louder and started swaying back and forth. She had cast the sonorous charm on herself as well.

At first the Granger’s were content and didn’t hear a thing. In the next few minutes they heard someone singing. “Three blind mice, three blind mice see how they run. See how they run. They all ran after the farmer’s wife, who cut off their tails with a carving knife. Did you ever see such a sight in your life as three blind mice.”

Immediately they knew that somehow the wards had failed. They thought they had been told that with the wards up they wouldn’t have been able to hear the outside world. Jane picked the doll up and it started to wail. She was trying to console it when the door was beat down. In walked a woman with wild hair and beady black eyes. They could tell instantly that this woman was insane. She was after all cackling.

“Jane, take the baby and run. I’ll try to hold her off.” Herman shouted at his wife.

Before he could even get one step closer to her, he saw her raise her wand and mutter a severing charm. Herman’s head fell onto the floor and blood was spurting from his body. Soon enough his body collapsed onto the floor as well. Bellatrix then turned her wand on Jane. “Put the brat down and I’ll let you live.” She cackled insanely.

Jane turned and ran from the room. Bella stopped laughing long enough to count down. “You can run, but you can’t hide. I will get you and that brat.” As soon as she got that out, she started singing and chasing after Jane. “Hickory, dickory dock. The mouse ran up the clock, the clock struck one. The mouse ran down. Hickory dickory dock.” Soon enough Bellatrix caught up to Jane. “Put the brat down and I won’t harm you.” Bellatrix had her wand stilled aimed at Jane.

Jane refused to put the doll down. She hugged it to her chest, and she paid for her disobedience. Bellatrix shot Dolohov’s curse at Jane, who crumpled beside her husband. The doll bounced out her arms when she fell and started to scream.

Even though it was a doll, it did have simulated feelings. It knew when the people taking care of it died. Bellatrix bent down and picked the doll up. She couldn’t get it to stop screaming and crying, so she levitated it in the air and dropped it from a high height. All the while she was singing. “Rock a-bye baby on the treetops, when the wind blows the cradle will rock. When the bough the cradle will fall and down will come baby, cradle and all.”

As soon as the doll hit the ground, the crying stopped, it was dead. Bellatrix then picked it up as well as severing Jane’s head from her body. She then picked it und prep and went to pick up Herman’s head. She took all three outside and sat them on the ground. She cleared out a spot on the grass and made a garden plot. After making the plot she went around to each of the guards and cut their heads off their bodies. Once, she had down that she put all of the heads in the garden plot. All of them were in neat little rows. She eventually placed the doll there as well, but she buried its tiny little body so the only thing sticking out of the ground was the head.

After throwing the rest of the bodies into the house, she used fiendfyre to set fire to the house. While she was watching the cursed fire burn, she watered her garden. While doing that she was singing. “Mary, Mary quite contrary. How does your garden grow? With silver bells and cockle shells and pretty maids all in a row.” She sat and looked at her head garden for awhile.

Before she could leave and get away with things, the aurors showed up. When they arrested her, she was muttering something about London Bridges. The aurors put shackles on her wrists and ankles. “London bridges falling down falling down falling down. Londn bridges falling down, my fair lady.” Bellatrix was laughing insanely when she got done singing.

One day she would escape and find the real Hermione. She knew it was a doll that she had killed now. A baby wouldn’t feel as plastic as that doll did. She was most definitely screwed if the dark lord found out about her mistake and that she had gotten arrested.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Next up the adoption ceremony and other fun things. Sorry guys, I tried to get this out before my son woke up but my lovely grandparents invited themselves over and then came in only to wake him up. I hope you enjoy this chapter. If you find any mistakes, please let me know.


End file.
